Uno lleva a otro
by AryAs
Summary: Ayanami tiene sentimientos que no indentifica... un pequeño detalle y una salida a acampar puede cambiar las cosas...


primero... los personajes no me pertenecen son de gainax bla bla bla no gano dinero con esto... no me demanden T.T

bueno... de seguro se preguntaran por que ando subiendo otras historias en ves de continuarle a "no quiero estar sola" pues... esta vez tengo una escusa xD jajajjaja... este "shot" lo escribi para un concurso en un foro en el q estoy y pues para dicho concurso me pidieron un one-shot y pues aqui esta... y me dije... "hay que publicarlo en fanfiction" y pues aqui esta... espero que les guste

"**Uno lleva a otro**"

Ayanami Rei es una chica sencilla con necesidades sencillas, desde siempre fue y será una chica que, para sí misma, sólo era una herramienta desechable. Hacía lo que le ordenaban sin molestarse en el por qué de las cosas. Una chica oscura y fría, nunca fue de amigos, pero algo que ella no sabía era lo mucho que se había acercado a las demás personas

***

Rei se levantó como en cualquier día, las clases comenzarían pronto y ella siempre ha sido muy puntual, desayunó y se arregló, así comenzaba cada día

Pronto llegó al aula de clases, temprano como siempre, pero esta vez había algo diferente… Por lo general Horaki era siempre la primera y después ella, pero el hecho de que un paquete estuviera en su pupitre significaba que alguien más ya había llegado

Inspeccionó el "regalo", no era gran cosa, una pequeña caja envuelta en papel blanco y un listón celeste. Deshizo el pequeño moño y con cuidado desenvolvió el papel hasta que quedó sólo una pequeña cajita negra, la observó con curiosidad, aunque cualquiera que la estuviera observando no hubiera notado ni un solo cambio en su semblante

Finalmente abrió la cajita, en su interior había un pequeño anillo con una piedrecilla color azul, la chica por primera vez en su vida se sorprendió, tal fue su asombro que hasta el pequeño lugar que ella ocupaba en el salón parecía brillar más

–Hola Ayanami

Ese saludo sacó a la peliazul de sus pensamientos, y guardó la sortija en su caja

–Buenos días Ikari –respondió en su tono habitual

–Te vez diferente, pasó algo? –la chica sólo negó con la cabeza

El chico, al ver esto, se despidió y fue a su lugar. Muchos alumnos ya habían llegado, más de la mitad de la clase; cuánto tiempo estuvo flotando en sus pensamientos?

Shinji se sentó en su lugar y ni siquiera terminó de poner en orden sus cosas cuando alguien le interrumpió

–Hey Shinji, notaste algo?

–Pues parece que sí lo vio, pero no me dijo nada

–Maldición!! Tu eres el único con quien ella habla, creí que por lo menos te lo diría

–Si tanto te gusta deberías hablarle tú mismo, vamos Kensuke debes de tener más confianza en ti mismo

***

Kensuke Aida siempre fue un chico diferente, tenía pocos amigos, ya que la mayoría de las personas lo consideraban un chico extraño y algo tonto, tal vez por sus gustos se alejaban de él, un fanático (o tal vez obsesionado) de la guerra y de su inseparable cámara de video, pero como cualquier persona él tenía lo suyo, su sinceridad y su lealtad eran las que hacían que la gente que lo conocía dijera: "él es un verdadero amigo"

Él vivía solo, su padre siempre estaba trabajando y su madre murió hace años, por lo cual sabía valerse por sí mismo y estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, pero a pesar de todo eso, la compañía de sus amigos era lo que siempre le levantaba el ánimo

Pero ahora algo había cambiado, Aida nunca se consideró un chico tímido, todo lo contrario, para él hablarle a las chicas, aunque fuera sólo para ponerse en ridículo, era como cualquier conversación, sólo existía una joven con la que él nunca pudo entablar palabra…

Ayanami Rei, su chica perfecta, esa chica que le quitaba el sueño, ella era diferente a todas las chicas que conocía, no era llamativa y parecía un témpano de hielo, pero él sabía que ocultaba algo, estaba tan enamorado de ella que cada vez que estaban cerca ni siquiera podía voltear a verla, toda su autoconfianza se iba al demonio y lo dejaba completamente desarmado

Qué podía hacer para conquistarla? Esa era la cuestión, sabía dónde vivía, y sabía que le gustaba leer, también descubrió varios de sus gustos, vaya que tener un familiar trabajando en Nerv tenía sus ventajas y el hecho de que la seguridad de la computadora de su padre fuera basura le ayudaba aún más

Tal vez pareciera acoso, pero el no poder lograr hablar con ella le hacía difícil conseguir dicha información, sólo conocía a alguien que "convivía", por así decirlo, con ella y ese era uno de sus mejores amigos: Shinji Ikari

***

Las clases habían terminado, sólo a los que les tocaba la limpieza se quedarían. Aida barría cuidadosamente la parte trasera del aula, mientras que Ayanami enjuagaba un trapo del otro extremo del salón, Hikari había ido a llenar unas cubetas, así que estaban solos

Kensuke miraba de reojo a la chica, qué podría decirle para empezar una conversación?

–Gracias por el anillo…

El chico se paralizó al escuchar aquella voz, cómo supo que fue él si ni siquiera dejó una nota?

El chico volteó a verla, ella ya estaba a sólo dos filas de él, en qué momento se movió?

–Shinji me lo dijo…

El joven intentó articular palabra, pero se había formado un nudo en su garganta, la chica se acercaba cada vez más, qué le habría dicho? Sólo lo del anillo o algo más? Se sentía acorralado ya no había vuelta atrás, si ella lo sabía tenía que oírlo de su boca y no por terceros

–Ayanami… yo… tu me gus…

–Gracias por invitarme al campamento

–Qué?

–El campamento… Shinji me dijo que mañana él, Sohryu, y los demás irían de campamento contigo… y que yo también estaba invitada… gracias

–De nada???

***

Aida se había ofrecido a acompañar a Rei a su departamento, ahora tenía una excusa para hablar con ella, aunque ella prácticamente no decía nada y sólo respondía preguntas, y eso que lo hacía con la cabeza, no parecía molesta, era un sentimiento extraño, ella estaba acostumbrada a pasar desapercibida, ahora era diferente, ella siempre había sentido algo por ese chico, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo intentaba ignorarlo, en qué momento él se volvió importante para ella?

Habían llegado al departamento. Se sentía rara, nunca nadie la había acompañado a su casa, y ese extraño sentimiento punzaba en su interior, él ya se estaba despidiendo… Abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero jamás se imaginó lo que diría

–Quieres pasar?

–Por supuesto!

Aida estaba fascinado, jamás había estado en la habitación de una chica y mucho menos de la chica de sus sueños, así que le era sumamente difícil intentar mantener la compostura, y a pesar de que la habitación era oscura y para nada pareciera que alguien habitaba ahí, él estaba feliz

El lugar le causaba curiosidad, parecía un departamento deshabitado, y el que el edificio completo lo estuviera no ayudaba mucho, y pensar que en esas condiciones vivía, tal vez eso explicara su comportamiento

Mientras tanto, Rei estaba en su pequeña cocina preparando un poco de sopa para invitarle, era la primera vez que comería acompañada en su casa, pero la pregunta que se hacía era: "Por qué dije eso?" "Qué es esta presión que siento en mi pecho? Por qué sólo me siento así con él?"

Llevó la comida y le ofreció un plato a Kensuke, comieron en silencio, pareciera que se comunicaban a través de la nada, ambos con un mundo en sus cabezas, un mundo con sus sueños y sus deseos, un mundo que cambia constantemente por el puro hecho de compartirlo

***

La noche había caído sin avisar a nadie, hace horas que Aida había regresado a su casa y ahora Rei se encontraba recostada boca abajo en su cama como cada noche, pensando en el por qué de las cosas, pero esta vez frente a ella no estaba la fría pared que siempre veía… sus ojos estaban clavados en una pequeña cajita abierta ante ella

"Por qué se fijaría en alguien como yo? Por que me regalaría el anillo?" Shinji le había dicho que Aida se lo regaló, pero que no se atrevía a decírselo él mismo "Por qué a ella? Si solamente no importaba… era reemplazable y aun así a él no le importaba" Mañana iría a acampar con él y los demás, "será que él siente lo mismo que yo?"

Miró fijamente la pequeña piedrecilla azul, debía de tener un motivo especial para darle eso, "especial? Acaso ella era especial para él". Ella sentía algo por Aida… las veces que logró estar con él, ya fuera en la escuela o en el departamento de Shinji, él siempre se preocupaba por ella, le agradaba su compañía, la comida que compartió esa tarde sabía diferente, "el estar con una persona podía hacerla sentir eso…? No… fue él la causa de que se sintiera especial"

Se enderezó por un momento, buscó con la mirada la cajita en donde guardaba los lentes de Gendo… "el no me los dio… yo los tome… pero Aida sí me dio algo… será que le importo tanto…?" Ya era tarde y el sueño la fue venciendo, observó por última vez ese anillo… Mañana sería otro día, ese anillo y ese sentimiento seguirán allí mañana

***

El sol había salido fuerte y radiante como siempre se había caracterizado, ese sol que se enorgullecía de sí mismo al reinar en aquel verano sin fin, sólo aquellas personas que recibían sus rayos directamente sobre sus caras no eran felices como él, a quién le gustaría despertar de esa manera?

Aida interpuso su mano para proteger sus ojos mientras que con la otra buscaba sus gafas, vio el reloj… era temprano, tenía tiempo suficiente para preparar todo, se irían al mediodía así podrían enseñarle a Shinji a pescar mientras que Toji prendía la fogata y se lucía con la representante, pero aparte estaba el hecho de que Rei iría, ya no tenía escapatoria, si algo había aprendido bien de Shinji es que por más que huyera de las cosas éstas seguirían ahí, así que sería el momento de decirle sus sentimientos

Pero aún faltaba tiempo para eso… así que el joven Kensuke se puso de pie y se vistió para empezar con su largo día

Hizo varias llamadas, compró algo de comida, empacó lo necesario, discutió un tiempo con Shinji por teléfono, y en un santiamén el tiempo voló

Aida estaba parado afuera de su casa con sus cosas listas, los llevaría un viejo conocido de su padre, era un tipo medio raro y se dedicaba a vender ramen en un puesto en Tokio-2, aparte de que era la única persona que podía hacerle el favor

Primero llego Toji acompañado de Hikari, hay que mencionar que el deportista cargaba también las cosas de la representante

–Buenas tardes Aida –dijo alegremente la pecosa

–Oh! Buenas tardes, son los primeros en llegar

–Acaso Asuka y Shinji no han llegado?

–No… de seguro todavía se están preparando…

***

Mientras que en otra parte, en una habitación de un pequeño departamento poblado por una mujer ebria y un pingüino…

–Mmm… mmm… Asuka –dijo con dificultad– creo que ya se nos hizo un poco tarde mmm…

La pelirroja estaba sentada sobre el castaño besándolo apasionadamente y este ni siquiera ponía resistencia

–Vamos Shinji todavía tenemos tiempo –dijo la pelirroja con un puchero

–Pero…

–Cállate y bésame!!!!!!

***

–No han de tardar mucho –dijo Toji mientras dejaba las maletas en el suelo y soltaba un gran suspiro

Pasaron varios minutos y la espera se hacía larga, la impaciencia también era tanta que hasta se podía distinguir en el aire

–Oye Kensuke, que tal si tú mientras vas por Ayanami y yo busco a Asuka, Toji se puede quedar aquí a cuidar las cosas

–Me parece bien…

Y dicho esto cada quien se fue por su lado… excepto Toji, que se quejó porque ahora él tendría que quedarse sin hacer nada

***

Aida caminó hasta el departamento y una vez frente a éste tocó la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta inmediata, pasó un minuto y la puerta se abrió, frente a él estaba una Rei Ayanami que nunca antes había visto

No tenía su uniforme escolar al que él estaba acostumbrado a ver, llevaba un pantalón deportivo color verde oscuro y una camisa blanca sin mangas y una pequeña banda que se escondía entre su cabello, la barbilla de Kensuke prácticamente cayó hasta el suelo

–Perdón por la demora… no fue mi intención hacerte venir a buscarme…

–No es ningún problema… –dijo algo atontado– te ves muy bien…

–Oh, te refieres a esto? Me lo dio la doctora Akagi hace mucho… pero no había tenido oportunidad de probármelo… los demás han de estar esperando… hay que irnos –dijo en su tono de siempre

El chico sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

***

El castaño caminaba a la par con Ayanami, no podía ignorarla, si de uniforme le parecía sumamente atractiva, ese atuendo la hacía ver aún mejor

Llegaron a la casa del castaño, donde ya los esperaban los demás, incluso el amigo de su padre ya estaba ahí

–Kensuke por fin llegan –se quejó Toji

–Fue mi culpa que nos atrasáramos –respondió en tono monocorde la peliazul

–Ayanami eres tu? –terció el Ikari –te ves genial! Ouch!

–Oh, lo siento Shinji no me fije…–dijo en tono amenazador la alemana

Kensuke se disculpó con todos y una vez presentándole al amigo de su padre, todos subieron a la parte trasera de la camioneta, junto con las maletas, excepto Aida quien se había ido en el asiento del copiloto

–Y bien "Ken", cuánto nos tardaremos en llegar? –decía Toji a través de una ventanita que dividía la cabina de la amplia cajuela de la camioneta

–No te preocupes, no mucho

***

Pasó aproximadamente una hora hasta que llegaron a su destino, era una pequeña arboleda a las faldas de una montaña, y no muy lejos de ahí había un lago, pero por las tardanzas el sol ya se estaba poniendo

Todos bajaron de la camioneta, y Aida se despidió del amigo de su padre, el cual dijo que los recogería mañana, Shinji ya estaba levantando las casas de campaña con ayuda de Asuka, mientras que Hikari y Toji preparaban el lugar, así que sólo quedaban Rei y él, y el único trabajó que quedaba disponible era…

–Kensuke, tú y Ayanami buscaran la leña…

–Eh… por?

–Vamos eres el que mejor conoce el área, no es cierto?

–Bien…

Así que la pareja se internó en la arboleda, estaba oscureciendo y tener que buscar suficiente leña sería un poco problemático, andaba en cuclillas buscando hasta que una voz lo distrajo…

–Aida, qué sientes por mí?

El chico fue tomado por sorpresa

–A qué te refieres? –intentó evadir la pregunta

–Tú me diste este anillo, y nadie suele regalar cosas de este tipo si no siente algo por esa persona…

El chico volteó a ver a la joven, ella estaba recargada en un árbol, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y su mirada estaba fija en aquel aniño que ahora adornaba su mano

–Te lo pusiste… –dijo casi en un susurro

–Yo estuve pensando mucho sobre esto… y quiero que seas sincero conmigo

Aida se quedó paralizado, aún no se sentía listo para confesársele, pero la chica ya había levantado la vista y se dirigía hacia él, hasta que se paró justo enfrente, sus ojos escarlatas lo miraban…

Ella quería una respuesta, había experimentado diferentes sensaciones antes pero la que sentía por él era diferente, no era el mismo cariño que sentía por Shinji o el comandante, éste era diferente y si no tenía una respuesta que le satisficiera, significaba que realmente nada en su vida importaba

–Rei…

–El amor es algo que no conozco o más bien que no sabría identificar –dijo ocultando su mirada– pero si pudiera definir lo que siento… creo que amor sería lo más exacto…

–Ayanami… yo te amo…

Las palabras cruzaron el aire como si fuera una ligera brisa, una brisa tibia y reconfortante, él la quería… nunca nadie le había dicho "te amo" ni siquiera un "te quiero"

Sin darse cuenta unas lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, era tan repentino… ella apenas había logrado descifrar sus sentimientos, pensó que sería complicado, que todo era una ilusión creada por su mente… pero a pesar de todo, los brazos que ahora la rodeaban la reconfortaban, no supo en que momento se habían abrazado

Ese sentimiento había estado con ella por siempre… y ahora lo comprendía todo… sabía ahora lo que era ser amada…

–Kensuke… no me dejaras, verdad?

–Nunca lo haría…

Sus miradas se cruzaron, se fueron acercando el uno al otro, podían sentir la respiración del otro cada vez más cerca, hasta que desapareció el espacio entre ambos, fue un beso ligero y tierno, sus almas se fundían en ese acto, ya nada importaba, sólo ellos, sólo ese momento, ese momento que los había unido

***

La noche ya era absoluta, Rei y Kensuke caminaban de regreso al campamento, pudieron divisar la fogata, al parecer se cansaron de esperar y consiguieron su propia leña

Se reunieron con el resto y hay que mencionar que no todos estaban muy felices, Toji y Asuka se quejaron de que no llegaban y que tuvieron que conseguir la leña, mientras que Shinji y Hikari estaban preocupados por ellos

Se sentaron a comer, y se pusieron a contar anécdotas, todo parecía normal, sólo dos personas en ese círculo de amigos habían tenido un cambio inminente

Poco a poco se fueron yendo a dormir, primero Shinji, luego Asuka, y por ultimo Hikari acompañada de Toji, hasta que finalmente Rei y Kensuke se volvieron a quedar solos

–Ya va siendo hora de dormir, no lo crees?

La peliazul asintió mientras se ponía de pie, Aida se paro juntó a ella y la besó tiernamente

–Hasta mañana Rei

El chico empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa de campaña pero súbitamente una mano lo detuvo, giró sobre sí, hasta volver a estar frente a Ayanami, ella lo abrazó con fuerza

–Me amarás por la mañana?

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara del chico de gafas, volvió a besarla, esta vez fue más largo y más lento, se separaron por un momento, sólo para responder la cuestión

–Te amare por siempre…

***Fin***


End file.
